Sanity?
by Lucia Liddell
Summary: Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were sent by their Lord to capture a woman named Midnight when they get there they don't find Midnight but a child instead! Dark&Creature!Harry&Hermione&Draco! Submissive!Harry Dominant!Draco! Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

_**Sanity?

* * *

  
**_

**MRITMD:I AM BACK BABY! Oh yeah uh huhn~! I am amazing! I got a new computer and now I am back I'll try to get everything back to updated status! So bear with me cause this will take a while!**

**Harry:What am I doing here?**

**MRITMD:Draco has my Death the Kid, L and Yaoi pictures! I am holding you for ransom until I get it back! And to make sure you don't get away... KURO!**

**Kuro:*Walks in*Nandayo?**

**MRITMD:Guard him! And if he tries to escape or if Draco comes in Get my pics back at any cost!**

**Kuro:Hai**

**MRITMD:Say the Disclaimer please Kuro**

**Kuro: Sate MidnightRoseIsTheMadDetective wa, kanojo ga kawaii ****ōru' watashi to nani ka o anata ga ninshiki sa renai no shoyū-sha matawa keiretsu no moji no izure ka o ****H****arīpottā o shoyū shite inai! Anata mo uttaerunara, anata wa tada no bakada! Anata to o yasumi o arigatō! Dorako wa, sorera no shashin o kaesu ka, watashi wa ****H****arī-chan o korosu! Chiechiechie no chie! Shō o sanshō shite kudasaide wa!**

**Draco:What?**

**MRITMD:TRANSLATION!:"Okay MidnightRoseIsTheMadDetective does not own Harry Potter or any of the series's characters she just owns cute little ol' me and anything else you don't recognize! If you sue well then you're just plain stupid! Thank you and good night! Draco give back those photos or I kill Harry-Chan! Chie chie chie chie! On to the chapter!"**

**Draco:Say what!**

**MRITMD:Ooh she is good!**

**~Spells~**

"_Japanese_"

"English"

_**(Parsletounge)**_

'_Thought Speak_'

_**(Ky**__**ōki**__** Language)**_

_**

* * *

**_

Harry looked at the girl in disbelief.

'_No fucking way._' He thought, '_This! This 4 year old child is who the Dark Lord wants?_'

"Harry you find her?" His best friend Hermione, yelled.

"Um yes, but you might want to take a look at her!" He yelled back.

"Alright!"

After a few minutes Hermione entered the room and looked at the child.

"S-She's just a little girl!"

"I think for once the Dark Lord got something wrong. He said that she would be a 16 year old girl... Not a 4 year old!"

"Well let's take her anyway and speak to him later."

"Right... So who's going to speak to her?"

"You found her you do it!"

"Fine."

"Little girl..." Harry started, moving back startled when the girl raised her head.

"I-I think she's blind!" Hermione gasped, but Harry couldn't hear her, he got caught in the child's pale bright, purple spider webbed eyes.

"No that's not i-!" Harry cut off suddenly when he heard her speak.

_**(Who are you?)**_ The girl said.

"What did she say?" Hermione asked.

"She said who are you." Harry answered.

"Harry what she said sounded nothing like Parsletounge."

Harry nodded and spoke back to the girl.

_**(My name is Harry child and this is Hermione. What's your name?) **_Harry hissed, in Parsletounge.

_**(A snake speaker... How... Odd. My name is Kuro.)**_

Harry sighed in relief.

"Hermione. She's not our target. Her name is Kuro! Not Midnight!"

"That's good let's leave her here and leave."

"_Anata wa shin'ya ni sh__ūsei o o sagashidesu ka?_"

"Hermione what did she say?"

"She said: 'You are looking for Midnight correct?'"

"Yes we are Kuro do you know where she is?"

"_Watashi wa middonaito ga haichi sa rete inai shitte iru. Soshite, sore wa koko ni aru nodesu. Shikashi, sonogo, futatabi watashi no haha wa anata ga kurudarou to watashi ni itta. Anata no ankoku ky__ō wa," kī ga" tadashii kanojo no hitsuyōdesu ka?_"

"She said: 'I know where Midnight isn't. And that's here. But then again my mother told me you would come. Your Dark Lord needs her "Keys" correct?'"

"Yes! He does can you tell us where she is?"

"_Īe, watashi wa dekimasen... Shikashi, watashi wa anata o miru koto ga dekimasu._"

"She said: "No I can not... But, I can show you.'"

"Lead the way."

"_Sate... Shinpai shinaide kudasai. Middonaitor__ōzuevu~ansu wa, suru koto ga dekiru basho o ā unmei no te to unmei no u~ōtāzu wa watashi o akiraka ni shite... Watashi wa unmei to unmei o tsūka suru koto ga dekiruto shi o damasu koto ga dekiru ichi-nindesu. Watashi wa kī o ne! Watashi no kyōdai wa, kīhorudā, kīhōrudesu. Watashi ga anata ni meijiru! Ima sugu anata no mon o hiraite yo! Fainda-jō no ōpungēto! Kensaku!__"_

"She said: 'Alright... Please do not be alarmed. Oh Destiny's Hand and Fate's Waters reveal to me where Midnight Rose Evans may be... I am the one who can cross Fate and Destiny and who can trick Death. I am the Key! My brothers are the Key Holder and Key Hole. I command you! Now open your gates! OPEN GATE OF FINDERS CASTLE! FINDER!'"

As the spell finished the looked in wonder at the young boy sitting there.

"Hello Kuro-Chan it is very nice to see you again! How may I serve you?" He said.

"No fucking way." Harry said.

* * *

**MRITMD:BWAHAHHAAHHAH! FINISHED! AM I AMAZING OR WHAT!**

**Draco:Or what...**

**MRITMD:WHY!**

**Draco:Because you didn't include me**

**Neko Harry:*Kisses Draco's cheek*She'll include you in the next one! Right?**

**MRITMD:YUP! And I see you've experienced Kuro's majicks.**

**Neko Harry:Yeah.**

**MRITMD:Anyway**

**MRITMD&Draco&Neko Harry:Bye Nii**

**Kuro:Say****ōnara****, reby****ū matawa watashi wa anata ni jibun jishin o korosu noda!**

**MRITMD:Translate or in other words!: "Goodbye, review or I will kill you myself!"**

**Translations!**

Kyōki-Madness


	2. Authors Note

Because I was bored and thought some of you might be confused I decided to give you a full list of keys and what happens when they are melded together! So here ya go! Oh and like I said I deleted 'A Devil's Tail' the reason being is because I had no more ideas for it! So I've decided to replace it! With either

Another Death the KidxOC story

Or

A pirate DracoxHarry story that i've had stuck in my head for quite sometime now! Please review and post what story you want most!

Love

Peace

AND

Chicken grease

Midnight

* * *

Melded Keys Maidens

* * *

Weeping Maiden-Naki

Reaper of Ultimate Sins-Tsumi

The Casket of the Butterflies-Kan'oke.

* * *

Powers of the Meldeds

Naki-Increases Guilt.

Tsumi-Makes previous sins hurt your body.

Kan'oke-Sound.

* * *

Normal keys

Finders&Seekers Castle-Kensaku and Shīku.

Fire&Air Castle-Hi, Kūki

Water&Earth Castle-Sui, Chikyū.

Foxes Palace-Kyuubi, Airashii, Shururi, Murasaki, Aka, Ao, Midori, Saru, Kiiro

Vampiric Castle- Yuki, Ame(- Twins)

Time&Space's Palace-Jikan(boy)Taiyō(Girl)

* * *

Ultimate key(1st key)opens:

Destiny's Hand

Fate's Waters

The Book of Fate and Destiny

Inner Hearts/Souls(Or in other words lets Kuro see into your heart/Soul or lets her bring out your true personality! Useful no?)

Releases magical seal on Kuro's heart(No worries she doesn't go ENTIRELY crazy... Just a little bit. And lets her use the 'Death Scythe')

If the keys(All of them)are melded together with the 1st key and joined with Fate&Destiny's Key(-Kuro) then the Key may use the ULTIMATE(-Not XD) weapon. The 'Death Sycthe!(- For lack of a better term I just used that. No Kuro is not a Shinigami in this story. She's a Kyōki no akuma or Madness Demon)

* * *

Translations

Kensaku-Find

Shiku-Seek

Hi-Fire

Kuki-Air

Sui-Water

Chikyu-Earth

Kyuubi-Nine Tails(I think)

Airashii-Adorable

Shururi-Kind

Murasaki-Purple

Aka-Red

Ao-Blue

Midori-Green

Saru-Monkey

Kiiro-Yellow

Yuki-Snow

Ame-Rain

Shinigami-Grim Reaper

Kyoki no Akuma-Madness demon

Kuro-Black

Naki-Weeping

Tsumi-Sins

Kan'oke-Casket

Jikan-Time

Taiyō-Sun


	3. Chapter 2

**MRITMD:Yellow all! Any how I know I said I would work on the others, but I don't have any good ideas! So I'm going to work on this story! Disclaimer!**

**Chibi Harry:I got it!  
MRITMD:Again?**

**Chibi Harry:Yes again! MidnightRoseIsTheMadDetective does not own any of the Harry Potter characters or plot. She just owns Kuro and any thing else you don't recognize!**

**Kuro:Enjoy the chapter!**

**(**_**Kyoki langauge)**_

**(Parsletounge)**

_'thought speak'_

_"Japanese"_

"Normal speak"

Sanity?

_Summery:_

_"She said: 'Alright... Please do not be alarmed. Oh Destiny's Hand and Fate's Waters reveal to me where Midnight Rose Evans may be... I am the one who can cross Fate and Destiny and who can trick Death. I am the Key! My brothers are the Key Holder and Key Hole. I command you! Now open your gates! OPEN GATE OF FINDERS CASTLE! FINDER!'"_

_ As the spell finished they looked in wonder at the young boy sitting there._

_ "Hello Kuro-Chan it is very nice to see you again! How may I serve you?" He said._

_ "No fucking way." Harry said._

"Hello Kensaku! It's nice to see you again." Kuro answered.

"Wait a second... You can speak english?" Harry yelled.  
"Yeah."

"Why didn't you speak it earlier?"

"Cause it's easier for me to talk in Japanese."

Harry groaned.

"Either way you can help us right?" Hermione asked Kensaku.

"Of course I can!" Kensaku exlclaimed, "But I need permission from my Mistress."

Hermione and Harry looked at Kuro.

"Yeah I'll help you. _Faind__ā. Sagashite middonaito toshite shira rete iru 1tsu. Kanojo wa, kī Guarder toshite shokumu o hōki shite iru tame, sono kanojo ga shiharau hitsuyō ga arimasu. Faindā. Sagashite watashi no haha to yoba reru 1tsudesu. Watashi wa unmei no te to unmei no u~ōtāzu o shite imasu. Watashi wa unmei to unmei o damasu koto ga dekiruto shi o damasu koto ga dekiru yuiitsu no ichi-nindesu. Watashi wa kī o ne! Watashi wa unmei to unmei no hon o kaisai! Ima watashi no negai to kagayaki ni taiō! Akiraka ni hikari no naka de mayonaka no basho! Ima sugu iku!_"

"What?"  
"She said: 'Finder. Locate the one known as Midnight. She has abandoned her duty as the Key Guarder and because of that she must pay. Finder. Locate the one known as my mother. I am Destiny's Hand and Fate's Waters. I am the only one who can trick Destiny and Fate and who can cheat Death. I am the Key! I hold Fate and Destiny's book! Now respond to my wish and shine! Reveal the location of Midnight in light! Now go!'"

After Hermione gave the translation Kensaku started to glow and he turned into a ball of glowing blue light which zoomed off somewhere.

"Quick we have to find him!" Hermione yelled.

"Not possible he's already at the location." Kuro said.

"Well how are we supposed to find him!" Harry hissed.

"Simple. _Ā unmei no te to unmei no u~ōtāzu. Mitsukeru koto ga dekiru 1tsuga ushinawa rete iru. Genzai de wa ushinawa rete ori, akiraka ni izure ka o motomete! Watashi wa unmei to unmei o tsūka suru koto ga dekiruto shi o damasu koto ga dekiru ichi-nindesu! Watashi wa kī o ne! Watashi no kyōdai wa, kīhōru to kīhorudādesu. Watashi ga anata ni meijiru! Ima sugu anata no mon o hiraite! Kyūshoku-sha no shiro ni ōpungēto! Shīku!_"

"She said: 'Oh Destiny's Hand and Fate's Waters. One who can find has been lost. Now seek the one that has been lost and Reveal! I am the one who can cross Destiny and Fate and who can trick Death! I am the Key! My brothers are Key Hole and Key Holder. I command you! Now open your Gates! OPEN GATE TO SEEKERS CASTLE! Seek!'"

As Kuro said this castle gates appeared before her, opened and closed leaving a young girl with red eyes sitting there.

"Afternoon Miss. It sure has been a while." The girl said.

"That it has Shīku that it has." Kuro said.

"Well then what do you need? Who has been lost?"

"Um what does she do?" Harry asked.

"She 'seeks and finds' what has been lost. In this case we're 'seeking' Kensaku."

"You forgot to tell him to take you as well right?"

"Shut up smart-ass."

"And proud of it bitch."

Harry and Hermione gaped at the language.

"Language young ladies!" Hermione hissed.

""Shut it squirrel!"" They hissed.

Harry laughed.

"You got dissed by a couple of kids 'Mione!" He said.

""If we're kids then you're seniors dip-thong.""

"Ouch." Hermione said.

"Ooh you're gonna get it now!" Harry growled, walking over to the pig-tailed girls.

""We don't have to help you, you know."" They said.

Harry froze.

"That's what I thought." Kuro said, giggling, "Anyhow Shīku can you take us to Kensaku-Kun?"

"But of course." Shīku said, grinning.

"Should we be frightened?" Hermione asked.

Kuro turned to her and nodded.

"Yes. Yes you should." She said, just before they got literaly, got swept away by bandages.

"OH MY GOD!" Hermione screamed as they zoomed at the speed of a stray bullet through the streets of London.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA FUCKING DIE!" Harry screamed at the top of his lungs as they barley missed hitting a bus.

"WEEEEEEEEEE HOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kuro yelled in amusment.

Harry closed his eyes as they were about to hit a building when, the moving stopped.

"Open your eyes now wimp." He heard Shīku say.

"Shīku! I thought you said traveling like that drained your Manna drasticly!" Kuro said.

"It does stupid, I just couldn't stand going back and forth so I did that!" Shīku said.

"What just happened?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing that concerns you! Anyhow we're here!"

Shīku bowed and disappeared.

Harry, Hermione and Kuro walked into the dining room, where, as soon as Kuro walked in, Kensaku disappeared.

"Hello Midnight." Kuro said, looking at a lady with ocean blue hair and crystal clear, blue eyes.

"Kuro Spider Lily Evans! How dare you hunt your mother!" Midnight yelled.

"I wouldn't... IF you COULD be classified as my mother!"

Midnight sighed, and pulled out her wand. She shot a spell ast her daughter, who had quickly moved out of the way and Harry and Hermione began fighting.

The fight hadn't gone on very long, when Midnight finally got fed up. Pointing her wand at Harry she said:

"Avada Kadavra!"

After the words were spoken it had happened so fast he hadn't had time to figure out what was going on.

"Move jack-ass!" He had heard Kuro scream.

Kuro pushed Harry out of the way that the Killing Curse hit her instead of him.

"KURO!" Hermione yelled.

Kuro grinned a strange smile. It was a smile that looked like the Cheshire Cat-Meets-Jack-Skellington.

"No no no! You know what happens when you do that! You die. You die dead." She said, pointing her hand at Midnight, "**Iced Death**."

Midnight froze and looked like she was frozen in a block of ice.

"Woah." Hermione said.

Kuro turned to Hermione and grinned before her smile disappeared and she fell to the floor like a corpse.

"KURO!" Was what Harry heard last before he collapsed in pain.

**Draco's POV:**

"SON OF A BITCH!" Draco screamed as he doubled over in pain.

He knew what was happening. He was coming into his inheritance. He was a _Kitsune_ the Japanese word for Fox Spirit, and some where his mate was suffering as well.

He shuddered violently as he heard ripping and supposedly sprouted a tail and matching ears. He suffered for what seemed like decades, but in reality was only a few minutes.

Draco got up and groaned, the all his pain was gone and reaplaced by a happy feeling. He looked outside the window to see his mate and when he got a flash of raven hair that made his inner _Kitsune_ purr, he groaned and sunk to the ground.

_'Karma's punishing me!'_ Draco moaned inside his head.

His mate was Harry Fucking Potter! The Dark Lord's equal!

**MRITMD:Weeeeeell? What do you guys think? I think it was pretty good! And now for the poll!**

**Death the KidxOC-0**

**Pirate DracoxHarry-0**

**AND a new story**

**DracoxHarry called 'Childhood friends?'-0**

**Please! Please! PLEASE! Vote!**

**And now**

**Anime Harry:By-!**

**MRITMD:Again!**

**Anime Harry-YES!**

**Anime Harry&MRITMD&Draco:Bye nii!  
Kuro:**_**SAYONARA!**_

**MRITMD:PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
